


Polaroid

by mcgrathedits



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, also i cant write smut, hot new kid btw ;), idk why i did this, kara is dating mike/monel, lena is the new kid, so itll be hella awkward :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathedits/pseuds/mcgrathedits
Summary: Road trips, the ocean & stolen kisses





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i cant write for shit, so uh, yeah. also, this is NOT edited, so if there are any mistakes, please comment down below, and i'll fix them up! 
> 
> ENJOY THIS DISASTER!!

Lena is the new kid.

(and i'll continue this at home)


End file.
